Study Plan
by Vicky-V
Summary: Merlin is trying to do his essay, but it's hard when it's such a nice day outside and with Arthur sitting opposite him. MerlinxArthur uni AU oneshot.


**Pairing:** MerlinxArthur

**Word Count:** 1,035

**Notes:** Sexual content. Written for a prompt 'no talking in the library' at a Live Journal comm called merlin_ficathon.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in connection with BBC's Merlin, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

--

**Study Plan**

In a way, he supposed he made things hard for himself. Then again, if Merlin knew the subject he had chosen for his medicines essay would lead him to search in a lot of thick, old and dusty books on the top floor and far corner of the library, he would have quickly picked something else. But it was too late to change his mind now.

Upon finding nothing useful in the book he had, Merlin shut it with more force than he meant to. Not only did it make a noise but it sent some dust shooting up his noise. As he sneezed, it drew disapproving looks from the librarian, who was putting some books away at the other end of the shelf. Merlin smiled, sheepishly, and placed the book back, still trying to contain his spluttering.

"Homework."

The librarian shook his head and went back to his task, while Merlin gritted his teeth and felt stupidly awkward. After more searching, restrained coughing and suspicious looks, Merlin was able to find a few books containing what looked like helpful information. He picked up his stack of books and carried them back to the table where he had left his bag with Arthur. Of course, Arthur had already found the materials he needed and had his head down as he took notes. Merlin sat opposite him, pulled a pad of lined paper and a pen from his bag, and opened the first book. After half a page, it felt as though his brain was already giving up and attempting escape by leaking slowly through his ears. Before long, he was gazing out of the window at the bright day of early summer. Watching the blue sky and hearing the birds sing made the library appear even darker. Sitting opposite Arthur didn't help either. It only provoked thoughts about how Merlin would rather be outside with him.

Those thoughts were interrupted when he received a swift kick to the leg. Merlin complained with a quick "ow", which drew another irritated look from the librarian.

"Work, Emrys," Arthur murmured, keeping his head down and his pen moving.

Merlin sighed and stared at the dull pages crammed with small text. "I still have two weeks."

"And, unless I kick your arse into gear, you'll keep saying that for the two weeks." Arthur looked up from his note taking. "Which will result in you scribbling the essay in a panic, the night before it needs to be handed in, and only just passing, as usual."

"That's how most students do it," Merlin muttered and it sounded pathetic as he did.

Arthur frowned at him. "That's how the deliberately stereotypical students do it in fictional television shows."

"Shh!" There was a hiss from the librarian as he fixed them both with a glare. "No talking in the library."

They both lowered their heads and Merlin tried again to concentrate on the books he had found. He managed to take a few notes. He heard the sound of wheels rolling and footsteps as the shelving trolley was pushed away. As soon as the door closed, Arthur kicked him in the leg again, harder this time.

"I'm working!" Merlin insisted.

"That's for getting me into trouble." Arthur glared at him. "You know what old Geoffreys like. Breaking rules is breaking rules. Even if you're trying to get your idiot boyfriend to do his stupid essay on time for once."

"_Excuse me_." Merlin made sure to sound very unapologetic. Arthur just rolled his eyes and went back to concentrating on his work. Merlin looked around, finding them to be the only ones using the top floor study area, and then stared out of the window again. Every other sensible student was out there having fun, he supposed. He sighed softly as he looked back at Arthur. "It's too nice outside to concentrate."

"In case you didn't notice, I'm able to."

"Then there's you."

"I am _not_ the reason why you're only just scraping your grades."

"We should go outside." Merlin stretched his leg out to start rubbing his foot against Arthur's calf. "It's a nice afternoon."

Arthur's grip of his pen visibly tightened as he looked up. "_Emrys_."

Merlin pressed his foot harder against Arthur's leg and slipped the end of his pen into his mouth. "We should go down to the river."

The pen in Arthur's hand tilted. Any mention of the river tended to change things and meant at least one of them was getting horny. The river wasn't far away from their hall of residents but what Merlin referred to was the part they had found hidden away as it cut through the middle of a clump of bushes and trees. They came across it early into their first term, when their relationship as flatmates had a habit of being tentative at times. A disagreement ended in Merlin calling Arthur a prat and shoving him in the chest. Merlin still insisted he had no idea the ground at the edge of the river was softer than it looked. The result had been it crumbling, Arthur slipping back and then falling into the water.

Whenever he thought back to it, Merlin found it funny. At the time he hadn't thought about it at all. He'd just jumped into the river after Arthur and pulled him onto the bank, despite Arthur's instance that he was fine, could swim, thank you very much, and his vast use of the word "idiot".

It was late September, but oddly warm for the time of year so they had draped their clothes over the bushes to dry. Trying to dry themselves in the shade resulted in Merlin rolling on top of Arthur, tongues pushing against each other, flesh pressing together, fingers tugging at hair and Arthur's heels digging into the small of Merlin's back.

Their relationship as flatmates still had a habit of being tentative at times. But Merlin got used to it.

"Well?" Merlin asked and raised his leg to push his toes against Arthur's thigh.

Arthur's lips tightened and he shifted uncomfortably. Merlin raised his eyebrows and grinned.

Arthur sighed. "Finish taking notes from that page at least."

Merlin had never worked so fast.

_**END**_


End file.
